You're always our friend
by EeveenRayman4Smash
Summary: After rayman hears he isn't gonna be playable in the Super Smash bros games for 3DS and Wii U, he falls under a deep dpression, Will Mario and the others be able to cheer him up? One shot for this kind of fanfic.


Disclaimer: Rayman is owned by Ubisoft, Megaman is woned by Capcom, Sonic is owned by Sega and the rest are owned by Nintendo

"It's gonna be ok. Justa because you're not playable in Super Smash Bros for 3DS and Wii U, it doesn't mean we don'ta care about you."

The limbless creature scarely heard the words of his red caped italian friend and just sighed again. Rayman signed up to be a part of the super Smash Bros team for the 3DS and Wii U versions. He had been getting a lot of support back that he lost during the Raving Rabbids games thanks to his latest games Rayman Origns and Rayman Legends. He had really hoped he would be included in the roster thanks to all the many supports. But now, he just heard that he didn't make it to the roster and will only be mentioned as a collectable trophy.

"I don't know Mario." Rayman replied to his friend. "My ratings really crashed since the rabbids took over my popularity spot and even with my comeback, it still isn't enough to make it to the Smash bros tornaments."

"Come on buddy, At least you'll be mentioned as a trophy. Isn't that swell?" Sonic told Rayman, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, but so will Wonder Red." Rayman answered back.

"I don't really care about those Wonderful 101 games anyway." Pac-man said, trying to convince Rayman otherwise. "there's something about those newly introduced games that don't really apeal to me as much as the old games."

Rayman just simply ignored the yellow spectrical ghost eater and went back to his depressed state. Now it was Mario, Sonic and Pac-man's turn to sigh. They looked each other in sadness. Was there really no way to cheer up their good friend from Ubisoft?

It was then that Mega Man finally decided to do something about this. He touched his companion on the back. "Listen Rayman, don't think you're the only one suffering about this."

Rayman looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Megaman sighed and talked to his Limbless friend. "Before being invited here, I've been wanting to to join that Smash bros crew ever since Melee was announced. I thought with my good amount of popularity and the support of my fans, I would get a spot into the roster. But Master Hand himself has rejected me twice into a spot, for Melee because He won't allow 3rd party comers and for Brawl my spot was already taken by Snake. and if that wasn't bad enough, Capcom started to treat me and my other counterparts like the crap we were today. I got axed in the favor of a FatA** bad box art counterpart of myself in street fighter x tekken, X kept being overshadowed by his partner Zero, Crapcom canceled Mega Man Legends 3, leaving Poor Voulnut stuck on the moon forever. They also canceled Megan Online and even a reboot of my series. I don't they're anything wrong with EXE and my Starforce counterpart, but I'm sure Crapcom is planning to treat them like losers too. After all these things happened, I felt really down at myself, just as much as you are now. I thought at times I was never gonna make a cut into the Smash Bros Roster. But Mario and the others never gave up on me, and neither did my loyal fans. It was their constant supports that finally got me into the roster slot in the first place. I know my words may seem hallow Rayman, but you need to have faith in yourself. If you never give up and keep trying hard enough, maybe someday you'll be allowed a spot into the Smash bros team."

Rayman stared at MegaMan in shock this whole time. After Megaman had finished talking to him, The limbless creature turned to Mario. "Mario, was everything Megaman said true?"

The Itialian Plumber nodded. "You shoudl've seen how much suffering Megaman went through thanks to that company."

Rayman didn't know what to say or even think. He had been wanting to get into Smash Bros since Brawl was announced. But Megaman has been wanting to join even longer then that. He too wanted to just give up at times as well, but the fans never gave up on him, and neither did Mario and the others. Then Rayman realized Megaman was right, He shouldn't give up just yet. Even though he was rejected into the 3DS and Wii U Roster, there was still a chance he'll be in the next Smash Bros game. And he got plenty of supports everywhere. He finally smiled a little bit. "So there's still hope for me huh?"

"That's right buddy." Mario answered and smiled back."

"And besides, you yourself faced all kinds of new villians everytime, like Mr. dark, Admiral Razorbeard, Andre the Dark Lord Lum and even Ales Mansay." Mega Man replied. "Mario, Sonic, Pac-man and I have faced almsot the same antagonists everytimes and it gets really tiring to do so. That's something we all wish to acomplish."

Suddenly Link, the Hyrule hero bursted through the door. "Hey guys! Mewtwo has been announced to be a Downloadable character for 3DS and Wii U on spring 2015!"

"Wh-what?!" Mario shouted in shock. "But I thought he's to be axed out for good?!"

Kirby then arrived next along with Pikachu wearing a pokemon translator. "It's true, Poyo! Mewtwo has never been so excited in his own life and Lucario and Greninja are being warned to watch is back by him, Poyo!" "Let's just hope he's as powerful as he claims he is this time and now that pathicic as he was in Melee, Pikachu!" Pikachu commented.

The five legendary heros didn't know what to say and answer. Downloadable characters were accepted into the roster too?! they never thought something like that would be possible. Sonic then turned and smiled at Rayman. "See, This is why you shouldn't give up just yet." Even if you aren't playable from the start, you still have a chance as a DLC character." "And even if you aren't playable at all, you're always welcome to visit us anytime." Pac-man told his friend.

Rayman finally start to feel a lot better. He had his fans and his friends, he's alway welcome to the smash mansion at anytime and he even had a bit of a chance as a DLC character. "Thanks a lot everyone. I've never felt more welcome in my entire life. Even if I'm not a playable character now, I'll never give up my hopes of one day being one."

"I too agree you shouldn't give up either." Everyone gasped and turned to to see who that was. It was none other then Master Hand himself.

"I know I told you you are not gonna be playable in the next Smash Bros games, but besides Megaman, Sonic and Pac-man. You were like the most highly requested 3rd party character to be invited into the roster. And that's something not a lot of wanted fighters can acomplish." Master Hand told to rayman. "R-really?" Rayman asked to the diety Hand. "Yes, really. and Well...I don't normally do this to every fighter. but I kind of voted you in myself to be among the DLC wanted characters." "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Rayman shouted in surprise. "That's right. While there's still a chance you won't be a DLC character depending on who gets the most votes, but I want you to know you have even I wish for you to join us if given a chance. Oh, and...I have something to give to you. Master Hand then showed to rayman a tiny otter like Pokemon walking up to it. "Osha..."

"An Oshawott?" Rayman asked. "Yes." Master Hand replyed. "This little fella just hatched from an egg. Think of it as a gift from me, reguardless of whether or not you are among Smash bros most valuble fighters." "Th-Thank you." Rayman replied . He took a few steps to the little Pokemon. The Oshawott looked at him and immedietly ran over to him. "Osha, Oshawott!" The Pokemon shouted in happiness at it leaped in to rayman's hands. Rayman laughed and petted the little creature as the Oshawott laughed too.

"Wow! That Oshawott really likes you rayman, Poyo!" said Kirby. "All Baby pokemon like almost everyone, Pikachu!" Pikachu answered to his pink friend. "Even He likes you Rayman." Link chuckled. "Actually, SHE likes him." Master Hand corrected Link. "That Oshawott's a girl." Kirby and Pikachu's eyes widened and their mouths dropped open in shock. "A GIRL?!" Link shouted in flabergasment and he fainted. Instead of being shocked or even surprised, rayman just laughed and continued to pet the Female Oshawott. "A girl huh? I think I'll name you Aqua Girl, just like how I'm named Rayman. "Osha! Oshawott!" The newly named Oshawott called out, agreeing to her new nickname."

"Nice nickname for her rayman." Mario commented while Sonic, Megaman and Pac-man nodded in agreement. "Thanks guys and once again, thank you for all your support everyone." Rayman told his friends. "No problem at all. We'rea all here for each other. Mario told him. Then everyone excpet the still unconciuous Link laughed. Rayman being the most Happy. Even if never is a Super Smash Bros fighter, he is always welcome into the Smash Mansion as one of their most valuble friends.


End file.
